


Beneath The Stars

by KayleighH2203



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203
Summary: Thranduil finds his Queen out in the forest.





	Beneath The Stars

Thranduil felt a faint smile spread across his face. Somewhere amongst the trees, his wife was hiding, with only her laughter to help him track her down.   
“I know you are here,” he said softly, eyes scanning for her. Her laughter echoed around him, bouncing off the trees.  
“Do not hide,” he continued to follow the path, “Listen to your King.”  
“I see no King,” she spoke. She was just ahead of him. He smirked and began to make haste towards her.  
“No?” he said, “Then what do you see?”  
“I see my husband,” she answered, “I see my lover, and my friend.”  
“Is that all you see?” he asked.  
“No, I see more,” she said. She was moving, he could tell, circling around him. He stopped and spun around, trying to work out where she was now.  
“I see a soldier who is weary of war,” she said, honestly, “I see a King crowned before his time, a son who lost his father too soon.”  
“You speak of virtues and vices,” Thranduil said, “Tell me where you are!”  
“I see the many different sides of you,” she continued. Behind him she was behind him. He followed the way he had come, ears straining to pinpoint her, “I see the King, the soldier, the husband, the son, the friend that you are. But I see what you will be as well.”  
“And what is that?” he asked.  
“The father of my children,” she said, “My companion through all the ages of this world, my counsel and my comfort. My protector.”

Thranduil stepped to the left and peered around the large tree. She was leaning back against it leisurely, stood between two of it’s gigantic roots. She smiled as he stepped over one of the roots and into her arms. He held her tightly against him as he kissed her.  
“My love, you were not there when I woke,” he said when their lips parted.  
“Forgive me, my King, but it had been such a long time since I had walked in the forest,” she said.  
“It is not safe,” Thranduil pointed out.  
“Did I not say you would protect me?” she said, smiling wickedly as her hands slid down his chest.  
“What are you planning?” he asked, watching her hands on their travels.  
“Do you remember the first time we made love beneath the stars?” she answered him with her own question. He smirked.  
“How could I forget?” he said, pressing himself closer, “The night was quite cold.”  
“Aye, but you kept me warm, did you not?” she said, her hands now at his belt, “The way your hair shone in the starlight, you looked as if Eru himself had made you just for me.” Thranduil felt hot, his blood rushing down to his groin. Wicked little temptress.  
“Was it just my appearance that satisfied you, my Queen?” he asked, nuzzling her face gently.  
“Are you looking for me to stroke your ego?” she said, “Are you looking for my praise for your abilities as a lover?” Her hands ghosted over the growing bulge beneath his tunic.  
“Perhaps,” Thranduil said, “But not entirely necessary. I do, after all, have your cries forever imprinted in my memory. Your pleas for me not to stop, to take you harder, faster. You were begging me for your release.”  
“And you were begging me for your own, if I recall correctly,” his Queen replied, finally relenting and cupping his straining erection through his clothing. Thranduil gasped as she gripped him.  
“Here?” he asked.  
“Here,” she confirmed.

Thranduil pushed her backwards against the tree, his lips on hers as his hands began to creep over her backside.  
“It has been too long since we made love in the forest,” she sighed against him as she fumbled with the fastenings to his pants.  
“Then we shall correct that,” he said, kissing her deeply again, “And another error we have made.”  
“What is that?” she asked.  
“I believe it is time we considered having children,” Thranduil said, his lips ghosting over hers, “We have been married far too long with no issue. People are beginning to talk.”  
“Can they blame me for wanting you all to myself for a while?” his Queen asked.  
“No,” Thranduil replied, brushing her hands aside with one of his own, “But I am ready to share your love with another, so long as it is our child.” He managed to loosen the fastenings to his pants enough to free his hard length from its confines. Her hand closed over it, giving him a few gentle strokes.  
“I love you,” she whispered as his hands began to gather her dress up around her waist.  
“And I love you,” he replied, shifting her dress backwards, exposing her.

He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around her waist as he pressed her back against the tree. His forehead rested against hers as he lined himself up with her entrance.  
“Are you ready?” he asked.  
“Yes,” she whimpered, “Make love to me, Thranduil, give me your seed, and I shall give you a child.” Thranduil thrust into her sharply, making her yelp. He silenced her with a kiss, enveloping her lips with his own as he began to roll his hips against hers. All was silent around them as he pumped into her. He could feel her body reacting to his intrusion, clenching tightly around him. Maddeningly tight she was as he sought out that single spot inside her that drove her wild with desire. He had discovered it by accident once and was determined to find it again. He pulled back from the kiss, straightening up, using one hand to hold her in place. She cried out sharply and clenched around him. There it was. He felt strong jolts of arousal coursing down his spine, the muscles tightening in anticipation.   
“Thranduil,” she moaned, her hands clawing at his upper arms as he fought to maintain his rhythm. He whispered her name over and over, his hips pumping faster and faster. He could feel her pulse racing through her entire body as it arched and her mouth opened in a silent cry. Her inner walls undulated around him as her orgasm over took her. He began to lose his control over his thrusts, going faster and more erratic, everything tightening until suddenly it snapped. His hips flew into hers and stayed there, his eyes closing, his own pleasure escaping him with a raw as he released inside her.

He slumped against the tree, cradling her against him as best he could. Her hands clung to his neck as they both fought to catch their breath. After a few moments she spoke.  
“We should straighten ourselves,” she said, “Before our guards come looking for us.”  
“Yes, you are right,” he said, “That is the disadvantage to your passion for making love beneath the stars. If we were in bed, we could remain there for as long as we wished.”  
“Yes,” she said, “But we cannot see the stars from there.” Thranduil pulled himself from her body and helped her back to her feet. She was unsteady for a moment, leaning on the tree root to keep upright as he straightened his clothing. He helped her pull the tree bark from her hair before taking her hand and leading her back to the path.

They began walking back to their Halls in silence, hand in hand, enjoying being close to each other. It would take the best part of an hour to return to the Halls at their leisurely pace, but within a matter of minutes they were within lands protected by soldiers. They were not far from the Halls when with a surprised gasp, she stopped. Thranduil felt it too. He turned to look at her. A broad smile grew on her face, one hand resting on her stomach. She looked up at him as he felt what she was feeling. Part of his spirit, joining with hers.  
“Thranduil,” she whispered as he stepped close, his own smile spreading, “It worked.” He covered her hand with his, relishing the feel of new life already forming inside her.  
“Made beneath the stars,” she said happily, “Just as I always wanted.”


End file.
